Ghosts and Gods
by umbreonblue
Summary: Tribute to Heaven Official's Blessing. Please check it out.


A redhead with ruby eyes, his bangs covering one side of his face, wearing a black and red robe happily strolls the streets of the Ghost City, a place full of ghosts and monsters.

"Hey! Young Master L'Arc is back!"

"Come into my shop, Boy! You must be hungry!"

The monsters and ghosts here are all friendly, but the fact that they've picked up the name "Boy" irritates him.

The ruler of this city, a Ghost King, doesn't care about L'Arc's presence here, so long as he doesn't cause trouble.

He makes his way to the ruler's residence while ignoring their shouts. The place is simple, the shield symbol on the front door being the only exception.

* * *

After entering the residence, he sees the ghost he wanted to meet today. Wearing a black and green robe with a green cloak attached, he sat in a chair, playing with a puzzle box. His wild raven hair and emerald eyes focusing on only the puzzle in front of him.

It took ten more minutes for him to solve it, a smile on his face before putting it down. It was then that he noticed L'Arc's presence.

"What business do you have with me, Boy?"

Irritated again, L'Arc tries to keep his cool, "Just another mysterious case. Nothing special."

Raising an eyebrow, "Then, why are you here?"

"You're not busy, right Kiddo? Want to come with me?" he asks.

Irritated himself, emerald eyes glare at him, "Don't call me "Kiddo" L'Arc."

Ruby eyes glare back, "Don't call me "Boy" then."

"We both know that's _**never **_going to happen."

After a brief silence, the two start laughing at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

"So~ you're free?"

"No," he answers bluntly, "Why do you want me to come with you again?"

"Because it's more fun with you around?" L'Arc says innocently.

"Aren't you afraid of being berated by the other Heaven Officials, Blood Scythe Among Flowers?" He sighs.

"Not at all~ Beside, you're a Ghost King, Shield of Vengeance. If they try to mess with either of us, they may not live to see tomorrow~," L'Arc smiles.

A small smile graces his lips, "…I guess…I can make some time for you."

L'Arc notices the slight blush on his friend, awkwardness too, but doesn't say anything about it.

"But it's only because there's nothing else to do," he says, but L'Arc knows that's not true. He can see the mountain like paperwork on his desk.

He smiles, "Let's go then, Kiddo!" as he drags the poor Ghost King along.

"Call me by my name, Boy!" he yells.

"Naofumi…" L'Arc smiles as he holds out his hand, "Let's go?"

Slightly blushing, Naofumi silently grabs his hand. That's enough for L'Arc.

* * *

The legend of how this Ghost and God met goes back about 500 years ago.

Naofumi was somehow able to get to Heaven from Earth, causing chaos and storming it. He was busy getting revenge on a certain Goddess, the one who wronged him when he was still a mortal, the one who killed him, turning him into a ghost in the first place. His resentment was so strong that it not only turned him into a Ghost King but made him so powerful, not many Gods were able to stop him.

However, he didn't expect a newbie God, a newly ascended Heavenly Official, to clash with him, a scythe vs. a shield. They were evenly matched, and it would've gone on longer had they not been interrupted by some other Gods.

Naofumi retreated but managed to sneakily cut off that Goddess's head, killing her before he'd made his escape.

The God who had clashed with him was L'Arc, asking, "Who was that guy?"

A mid-ranked God answered him, "That Shield of Vengeance… How dare he storm the Heavens and kill one of our own?!"

L'Arc's eyes widened, sparkling in excitement. 'A Ghost capable of storming the Heavens all by himself?! Incredible!'

When the chaos was over, something was left behind, seemingly on purpose by the Shield of Vengeance. A record and evidence of all the crimes that Goddess committed, plus a note was written in neat handwriting, a reminder: "Even Gods can sin, even Gods can die." It had all the Heavenly Officials discussing and gossiping about such an exciting scandal.

L'Arc was the only one silent, remembering their battle, however brief it was. 'It was exhilarating… I want to fight with the Shield of Vengeance again!' So he asks where the Shield of Vengeance went, but the thing is...no one knows where he went. He hid so well, not even the Gods could find him.

Having no choice, L'Arc waits, training himself and slowly getting stronger until he can find the Shield of Vengeance again.

* * *

It was when L'Arc descended, now a high ranked God, on a random street in a random city, just about to give up on the search, that he unexpectedly finds him again.

Recognizing that green cloak, he instantly grabs his arm and doesn't let go. After dragging him into an empty alley, he addresses him, smiling, "Shield of Vengeance... Fight me."

He glares coldly, "Let me go."

L'Arc has a fire in his eyes, tightening his grip, "Not until you agree to fight me."

He growls, "...Fine...but at least introduce yourself."

"I'm L'Arc Berg. The Blood Scythe Among Flowers," he smiles as he lets go.

He answers back, "The Shield of Vengeance...but call me Naofumi Iwatani."

L'Arc nods, "We can fight in the field outside of town."

Naofumi shakes his head, sighing as they walk together, "I remember you now. We only fought once, but you're the only one who's power is equal to mine."

L'Arc smirks, "Glad you remember me then. I've certainly never forgotten you though."

* * *

Out in a field, they fight, equally matched once again, the sound of metal clashing against each other resounding over and over again. It lasted for 3 days...until they were too exhausted to keep fighting, collapsing onto the grass, side by side.

L'Arc pants, covered on wounds, "You're...not bad."

Naofumi's covered in wounds too, also panting, "You...neither."

They both smile and laugh.

He tiredly sits up, "It's been...what? 500 years since you stormed Heaven?"

Naofumi stares at him, sitting up as well, "...you remember?"

L'Arc nods, "Of course! It's the day we met!"

Naofumi turns his head away, hiding a slight blush, "Well...I guess I'm... thankful that we met then."

L'Arc softly smiles, "I'm glad we met too."

Without either of them realizing, their hands intertwined…and the rest you can say...is history.

* * *

Omake:

Naofumi gave L'Arc a gift. A silver ring with an emerald embedded in it, hanging on a string.

"Is this for me?" L'Arc asks.

"…Just take care of it," Naofumi says, leaving L'Arc to figure it out himself.

He nods, "OK!" before putting it on.

What he didn't tell L'Arc was that the ring contained his ashes, his lifeline to this world. He knows that it'll be safe with L'Arc though. He trusts him that much.

* * *

Omake 2:

Against a traitorous God, Naofumi got a fatal stab to the chest for L'Arc, who was low on spiritual power, but easily pulls the sword out. Smirking, Naofumi glares, "I'm already dead…you idiot," before kicking the God away.

Naofumi kisses a weakened L'Arc, transferring spiritual powers to him. L'Arc feels himself getting stronger, enough to kill the traitor with his scythe.

After the fight was over, L'Arc hugs Naofumi, who started to fade out of existence.

"Nao?" He stares in shock, gripping his shoulders.

Naofumi smiles, "It's OK L'Arc… I just need to rest a bit."

"But can't I-"

Naofumi shakes his head, "You can transfer spiritual powers, luck, and even switch fates, but you can't help me. I just need to rest, you idiot."

Tears start to flow down L'Arc's face. He smiles as he takes the ring and rubs it, "As long as you have this ring, I'll come back. I promise."

Staring at the ring and then at Naofumi, he realizes what it means before kissing him just because he felt like it, "Love you…"

Blushing, Naofumi nods, "Love you too… I'll be back OK? Wait for me?"

"Of course," L'Arc smiling as tears stream down his face, watching Naofumi fade away.

Six months later… Naofumi returns to him. They smile at each other before hugging and going inside as they have some catching up to do.

Omake 3:

The Shield of Vengeance had a mysterious past, but there is one thing he does admit to doing...at least, only to L'Arc.

There was once a whole city, that Goddess's capital city, that Naofumi judged after he'd become a ghost. He stayed in a ditch for three days. If no one helped him, he'd kill them all, and burn it to the ground. If even one person helped him...he'd spare them. But even after three days...**no one**, not a **single person** helped him. So, he kept that promise to himself...and killed them all with a curse before burning the city to the ground.


End file.
